


Waiting

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha get good news and bad news on the same day, how will the news effect the other? Who will be there to help her through her time of need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyforaday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spyforaday).



> This story is for spyforaday. The story was written for the be_compromised’s AU Exchange! . I hope you like the story spyforaday.
> 
> Now on to the story.....Enjoy!

This was the best day and the worst day for her. Natasha had came to the hospital for a check up, but she ended up having to stay for an emergency dealing with Clint. In her stated it wasn’t good for her to be worried. Right now she was worried about her husband. Clint was a cop and had been injured and was now being rushed to the hospital. He was now in Surgery.

 

From what she could get from his Partner Phil Coulson, it was a shoot out with and escape prisoner. They had corner him and was at a draw. A rookie decided to go for it and ended up getting shot and click when to get them to safety and got shot twice himself. Natasha waited in the doctor office for any news about Clint.

 

“Mrs. Barton.” the doctor said as he came into the room. Natasha turned slightly to look at the doctor she watched him as he continue to his desk. Once he got to his desk he sat down he looked at her.

 

“Doctor Armond, how is he?”

 

“Well, we were able to get one of the bullet out. The thing is the bullet did hit a vital system, but the second one hit close to his heart. It’s going to be touch and go for a while. We will have to put him in a medical coma to give his body time to recovery when he’s out of surgery.”

 

“So we won’t know how he is then?”

 

“Is there a chance he will die?”

 

“Yes,there is a chance he will die, but we will do all that we can to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

 

“Thank you. Can I see him?”

 

“No, right now he is still in surgery. There was a second bullet it was lodge into close to heart. There are still working to get the bullet without damaging his heart.”

 

Natasha caught her breath for a second. Clint was still in surgery. It meant there was still a chance he could die. It wasn’t something she wanted. If he did die then it would be without the knowledge that he was about to become a father.

 

At this news Natasha’s eyes felt wet. The doctor looked at her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am fine,” Natasha started as she wiped her eyes. “I just found out I am going to be a mother.”

 

“Congratulation. I am happy to hear it. I am sorry for what happened to your husband.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“ I will keep you update on the progress on your husband.” Doctor Armond told her. 

 

“Thank you.” Natasha told him. He got up and showed her to the waiting room where she could wait until she got news on her husband. Natasha called her best friend Maria and explained what had happened. Maria told her she would be there as soon as she could. There was still an hour of work left for her. When work was done them she would be over after grabbing some things from her home for her stay there. Natasha thanked her before she hung up.

 

It was three hours before they heard anything from the doctor. Natasha’s tear stained face looked tired. Maria stayed with her since the next two days she had off of work. 

 

The surgery doors open and out walked the doctor. He The expression on the doctor's face, it had no expression on it. There was not telling if the news was good or if the news was bad. The news had to be good. If it wasn’t then there no telling what would happen.

 

Natasha and Maria stood up as the doctor approached.

 

“Mrs. Barton.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re husband is out of surgery. We did all we can for him. The only thing we can do right now is wait and see what happens. There are putting him in his own room. You will be able to see him soon.

 

“Thank you for helping him.” Natasha said.

 

“You’re welcome,” the doctor said, as he left. Natasha went over and sat down on a nearby chair. Maria came over and sat down next to her. 

 

Maria rubbed her back.

 

“Let me know if there anything you want me to do for you anything at all.” 

 

“”I am okay at the moment. Thanks for all your help.”

 

“It’s not a problem. I am here if you need me.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,”

 

They sat there for a little while until the doctor came and told her she was able to go see Clint. 

Marie wanted to make sure Natasha was okay before she went home to clean up and get some sleep.

 

“Do you want to stay a little longer or do you want to go in?”

 

“I am okay. I’ll go in? Then you can go.”

 

“Okay.” Maria said, as they got up. It took a little while before they got to the room. Maria stopped Natasha before she went into the room.

 

“Before you go in there. I want you to prepare yourself for what you are going to see. Clint’s going to hooked up to machines to help him live.” Maria said softly. Natasha just nodded her head. Right now Natasha was preparing herself for what she was about to see. Natasha took ten deep breath, and then she open the door. 

 

The scene she saw broke her heart. Tears sprung to her eyes. Natasha moved over to his side and took one of his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeezed. Natasha knew he wouldn’t squeeze her hand back.

 

9 Months Later

 

Natasha had come to the hospital every day. Of course every once in a while she took a break. The conversation she had with Clint over the nine months were very delightful. There were a couple of times, which gave her a scare. The two times it did happen she had to calm herself.

 

Things did calm down, so things were able to go on normal. Well as normal as could be. Each day Clint made progress little by little. It was a good thing. Natasha did let Clint held his hand to her stomach. She knew Clint felt the baby kick.

 

It was a nice sunny day out The window let in the lights which fell on Clint’s form. His face was scruffy due to the fact of him not shaving. Natasha noticed this,She would make sure he got a shave. 

 

“Clint the baby is due any day now.” NAtasha said, as there was a sharp pain. A nurse was passing by. She came in and came to her side.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“No I am having the baby.” 

Once the nurse heard those words she sprung into action and got Natasha to the maternity ward. 

 

Five hours later Skye Daisy Barton was born. Natasha was so happy when her daughter was born. Of course Natasha had pictures taken so she could show Clint when he woke up. It was the next day when Natasha was able to take Skye to see her father. 

 

Natasha was surprise to see Clint who was awake and sitting up in the bed. The expression on his face was priceless. 

 

“Hey,” Clint said, as Natasha was wheeled in with daughter in tow.

 

“I am so glad you’re awake.”

 

“So am I. What did I miss?”

 

“I want you to meet your daughter Skye.” Natasha said, as the nurse took the baby from Natasha arm and placed her into Clint’s. 

 

“Hello princess,” Clint said. Clint looked down and smile at his daughter. He knew life was going to get better.


End file.
